Ang Huling El Bimbo (The Last El Bimbo) - Dedication
by IAmThePhantomX
Summary: (Songfic dedication to my former friend.) Destiny tends to test our friendship and love. (Rated T for some violence)


**This is a songfic, dedicated to my former best friend, Camille. I am truly sorry that I didn't become the mature friend you had. But unfortunately, I cannot change for you. I am what I am: a child-hearted guy. It's okay if we cannot be friends. But I just wish for one thing: to end our friendship in good terms.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or the song Ang Huling El Bimbo.**

* * *

**ANG HULING EL BIMBO (The Last El Bimbo)**

* * *

_Kamukha mo si Paraluman (You look like Paraluman)_  
_No'ng tayo ay bata pa (When we were kids)_  
_At ang galing-galing mong sumayaw (And you were good at dancing)_  
_Mapa-Boogie man o Chacha (Either Boogie or Cha-cha)_

I was alone, sitting at my desk in my room, when Sam suddenly called me. She asked if she wanted to hang out at her apartment and have some fun. Well, I didn't have a moment to lose, so I went ghost and flew all the way to his mansion. As I landed on the balcony, I noticed a moving thing on Sam's bedroom window. I noticed it was her, dancing.

_Ngunit ang paborito (But my favourite)_  
_Ay pagsayaw mo ng El Bimbo (is your way of dancing El Bimbo)_  
_Nakakaindak, nakakaaliw (It makes me happy, it makes me joyful)_  
_Nakakatindig balahibo (It gives me goosebumps)_

I phased through her door, smiling and adoring her dance. She ran towards me and threw herself to me, a bit shy, because she might have known that I saw her dancing. I simply told her, "You dance beautifully, Sam." My Sammy blushed a little as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. We then had some fun and taught me some dance moves.

_Pagkagaling sa 'skwela ay didiretso na sa inyo (After school, I go straight to your home)_  
_At buong maghapon ay tinuturuan mo ako (And the whole afternoon, you taught me to dance)_

The following days, our fun and friendship grew. Everyday after school, me and Sam walked together to her home, and taught me those awesome dance moves she knew. I didn't know she knew some dance moves! Oh, this girl is awesome, I tell you! And after we danced together, our fun begins.

* * *

**MAGKAHAWAK ANG ATING KAMAY (We are holding hands)**  
**NA WALANG KAMALAY-MALAY (and we didn't even notice)**  
**NA TINURUAN MO ANG PUSO KO (And you taught my heart)**  
**NA UMIBIG NG TUNAY (How to love truly)**

And our friendship grew and grew. It wasn't just a simple walking together. It was at this moment when I felt the feeling that every boy has ever felt: in love. From that moment, whenever I see Sam, I get that "in-love" feeling. I never stop thinking about her. I write love letters for her and simply hide them in my closet. I secretly pay for her lunch or help her in her problems without her noticing my actions. And whenever I see a guy talking to Sam, I easily get jealous or I tend to be angry at the guy. But that's just natural for a guy who truly loves a girl. It's a sign that you don't want to lose her from your life.

* * *

_Naninigas aking katawan (My body gets frozen)_  
_'Pag umikot na ang plaka (Whenever the vinyl starts playing)_  
_Patay sa kembot ng bewang mo (Crazy for your dancing waist)_  
_At pungay ng 'yong mga mata (And the way your eyes look at me)_

Whenever I see Sam dancing, it's like a vinyl record or a CD rotating: my life circles and revolves around her. Whenever she dances and looks in my eyes, my whole world stops. Whenever I see her hands moving to the tune, my heart stops. Whenever I see her feet swaying to the beat, I just stare and forget everything around me. I just think of her.

_Lumiliwanag ang buhay (My life shines)_  
_Habang tayo'y magkaakbay (Whenever I put my arms on your shoulder)_  
_At dahan-dahang dumudulas (And I can slowly feel)_  
_Ang kamay ko sa makinis mong braso (My hand on your smooth skin)_

And our friendship blossomed. Whenever we walk home, it's not just holding hands, swaying back and forth. My arms are in her shoulders. And the fact that we were both oblivious to that; we just enjoyed each other's company. I don't know, it's like an "On-Off" feeling for me. Sometimes I feel in love, sometimes I think that we're just friends. Sometimes I enjoy her dancing, sometimes I feel like doing other stuff with her. But still, I was there for her. To protect her. To comfort her. To be her crying shoulder.

_Sana noon pa man ay sinabi na sa iyo (How I wish I had told you earlier)_  
_Kahit hindi na uso ay ito lang ang alam ko (Even if it's an old way, this is the only way I know)_

**MAGKAHAWAK ANG ATING KAMAY (We are holding hands)**  
**NA WALANG KAMALAY-MALAY (and we didn't even notice)**  
**NA TINURUAN MO ANG PUSO KO (And you taught my heart)**  
**NA UMIBIG NG TUNAY (How to love truly)**

* * *

But destiny tends to test a person's life and love. Destiny seems to have once again decided me amd my Sam's fate.

She suddenly disappeared from my life. School records indicate she dropped out of Casper High, and their mansion has been put up for sale. I tried all means of communication: phone, Facebook and Twitter, but none are working. From that moment, my heart was shattered. She was my best friend, and she suddenly disappeared from me.

_Lumipas ang maraming taon (Many years had passed)_  
_'Di na tayo nagkita (We didn't meet again)_  
_Balita ko'y may anak ka na (I heard you already have a child)_  
_Ngunit walang asawa (But with no husband)_

It was ten years ago when I last saw Sam. While I was sitting on a bench in the park, I overheard from an old woman about a girl named Sam, who lives in a faraway town. They said that she had a son, but there was no father, thus her being unmarried. I overheard that her family moved to that town ten years ago, and Sam's parents died a few years after, which left Sam on her own. I heard that she just washes dishes and clothes to earn a living as a single mom. Her path was enormously changed: from a wealthy Goth girl to an orphaned single mother in the countryside.

"Oh how I wish I would be there to protect her. To comfort her."

_Tagahugas ka raw (They say you wash)_  
_Ng pinggan sa may Ermita (dishes in Ermita district)_  
_At isang gabi'y nasagasaan (And one night, you were run over)_  
_Sa isang madilim na eskinita (In a very narrow alley)_

One night, I just received news from my best friend Tucker that a girl has been found lying dead on a narrow alley on the city. I quickly went to that place, and to my shock, it was none other Sam. According to the investigations, she was travelling and wandering around the city to look for a new life again, when an unidentified man grabs her in the middle of the night and rapes her brutally, leaving her lifeless in the place.

"Oh how I wish I would be there to protect her. To comfort her."

_Lahat ng pangarap ko'y bigla lang natunaw (All my dreams have suddenly melted away)_  
_Sa panaginip na lang pala kita maisasayaw (I could just only dance with you in my dreams)_

My heart was totally shattered. She was the only best friend I had. I sunk into a depression and couldn't stop thinking about her. The last thing that I really want to do is to at least dance with her, even just in my dreams.

THE NEXT DAY

NEWS: A boy has been found dead on his room at the City of Amity Park. The boy, who was identified as Danny Fenton, allegedly slashed his pulse on the hand. Based on initial reports, he was depressed by the death of his best friend, Sam Manson, who was found lying on the streets of Amity Park a few days ago. A love letter was found on Danny's hand, and it reads:

Sam,

Oh how I wish I could have protected you from bad guys. Oh how I wish I could have comforted you whenever you feel sad. Oh how I wish you were by my side. Why did I let you change your path? You know what? I cannot stand this feeling I have. I want to join you. I want to show that I haven't forgotten you.

I love you, Samantha Manson.

- Danny

* * *

**MAGKAHAWAK ANG ATING KAMAY (We are holding hands)**  
**NA WALANG KAMALAY-MALAY (and we didn't even notice)**  
**NA TINURUAN MO ANG PUSO KO (And you taught my heart)**  
**NA UMIBIG NG TUNAY (How to love truly)**

* * *

**I am The Phantom X**  
**#047**

Hello, friends! This is my very first songfic, and I hope you like it!

So this story is dedicated to my former friend, Camille. She decided to end our friendship, because she thinks I'm too immature and childish. I do understand that, and I just wish I could change for her. But change, for me, is not that easy. So Camille, I hope we can end our friendship in good terms. Adios.

The Song "Ang Huling El Bimbo" (The Last El Bimbo) is a ballad song by the Filipino band Eraserheads. It tells the story of the unrequited love of a boy to his childhood friend, who taught him how to dance. Then suddenly she disappears, and the only news is that she was a single mom, washes dishes at Ermita District in Manila City, and was run over in a narrow alley. This is really a sad story and a sad song.

I'm currently in a state of depression, but I hope I can recover. I don't want to be one of the million people who slash their pulses or jump right off the Sydney Harbor Bridge. I need support from you, Danny Phantom fans and fanfic readers!

Excelsior!


End file.
